


Preparations for the Graduation Ceremony

by Mike Huckold (LouisJ)



Series: The Karasuno Graduation Ceremony [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal creampie, Blood and Injury, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cum drinking, Dildos, Double Penetration, Duct Tape, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Forced Bonding, Gags, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Knife Play, Leashes, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shaving, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Throat Bulge, Triple Penetration, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Waxing, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisJ/pseuds/Mike%20Huckold
Summary: Each year the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team have a graduation ceremony as a right of passage. The manager's are in charge of the ceremony and it's the coach's job to make sure that the managers are ready for this huge responsibility. This is how Shimizu Kiyoko and Yachi Hitoka prepare to send off the Karasuno seniors.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Ukai Ikkei, Shimizu Kiyoko/Ukai Ikkei/Ukai Keishin/Takeda Ittetsu, Takeda Ittetsu/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Ukai Ikkei, Yachi Hitoka/Ukai Ikkei/Ukai Keishin/Takeda Ittetsu
Series: The Karasuno Graduation Ceremony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031109
Kudos: 14





	Preparations for the Graduation Ceremony

“Shimizu, are sure you are ready to this? I could do this in your stead” Hitoka asked with a concerning voice.

“It’s okay.” Shimizu gave a half smile, “I’ve steeled my resolve and anyways you’ll have your turn eventually, trust me it will be a lot harder than mine. There’s much more second years and first years than there are third years. Those players are now your responsibility.”

Hitoka looked down, she had forgotten the commitment and responsibility of being a manager. She did agree to the special training when she took on this position and she knew she would have to steel her resolve, just like her Senpai has been doing all this time.

“So what are you going to wear tonight?” Hitoka changed the subject, hoping to change the sombre tone that had formed in the room.

“I was planning just an older track suit that I was planning on getting rid of. I’m not going to wear anything underneath” She shoved a change of clothing into her gym bag. “You should bring a change of clothes tonight as well, even though you’re only watching, it may get messy. It will be unlikely but they might ask you to join.”

Hitoka could only nod her head. She didn’t know what those words meant and didn’t want to think about it, not wanting to get any more worried for her Senpai than she already was.

Coach Ukai had called the two of them into the store room before practice. It was time to start the preparation for tonight.

Shimizu had done this before, she knew the drill. She started to undress and signalled Hitoka to follow suit. Shimizu had left a landing strip of pubic hair, she thought it looked good and had been complemented on her style a couple times before.

Coach Ukai suddenly grabbed the back of Shimizu’s neck. “Did you not take this seriously?” He whispered to her, but you could tell his voice was angry. “We’re going to have to spend some time on you.” He turned to Hitoka who was stunned at Coach Ukai’s actions. Still gripping Shimizu’s neck he said, “She didn’t even undress properly, is she even ready?”

“I promise they’ll be satisfied with me and only me tonight, they’ll be no need to use her.” Shimizu struggled to get her words out.

“You know what happened last time, you couldn’t hold up. And we had to bring in Nishinoya who surprisingly did your job for you.” Ukai was still angry. “Call Takeda Sensei over, tell him to bring the tools and make sure there’s some duct tape”, he barked. “I’ll start the preparations with Hitoka.” 

Ukai’s eyes lit up with greed, he could tell Hitoka was scared, she looked like a deer in a headlights. Ukai started his inspection of her body, she was thin and delicate. He smelt her hair and her neck. He smiled, at least she bathed he thought to himself. He took off her bra, “You won’t be needing this today.” 

Her breasts were small and perky, nipples erect from the cold. He took his chance and bit one of her nipples hard. Hitoka let out a light scream. Ukai stopped biting. “This isn’t how this works, you must be silent during the inspection.” Hitoka’s eyes were watery, she looked like she was about to cry.

“I see you haven’t steeled your resolve very well.” Ukai smirked. He heard footsteps behind him, Shimizu had returned with Takeda Sensei. “Sensei pass me the duct tape and get me a dirty uniform, a sock will do.” Takeda passed him what he requested. Ukai rolled up the sock and shoved it into Hitoka’s mouth, taping it with duct tape afterwards. Her eyes started to water, the smell and taste were unbearable.

“This is nothing.” Coach Ukai said, “You should feel lucky this is all you’re getting for now.”

Ukai continued where he left off, this time biting the other nipple harder than he did before. He pulled away with his teeth. You could hear the muffled cries of Hitoka but he didn’t stop. He held his teeth there until her nipple was swollen. 

“Sensei, pass me the knife.” Ukai took hold of the knife and slid it across Hitoka’s breasts. You could see she was afraid, she looked to Shimizu for reassurance, Shimizu gave her a slight nod. 

Ukai had continued grazing her with the knife, slowly lowering it until he reached her panties. They were white, with a small pink bow on the front and on the back was a cute teddy bear. He slid the knife in between her right thigh and her underwear and started to pull towards him. The sharp blade cut her underwear, easily tearing them. 

Hitoka was now naked, as she should be. But she wasn’t ready. Her mound was covered in blonde pubic hair, unkept and obviously untouched. Ukai started to speak but before he could, he heard a groan behind him.

“I see you started the preparations without me.” His Grandfather said, disappointed. The graduation ceremony was his favourite time of year and he was happy he was cleared from the hospital in time. He looked at the now naked sacrifices and then looked at Ukai. “I see you haven’t prepared your managers properly though”

“Takeda, grab a mat and tape the blonde down.” 

Takeda looking much more serious than before, he grabbed Hitoka by the hair and pushed her down onto the mat. “I’m sorry for being so rough, but you need to learn.” Using duct tape, he taped her wrists and ankles to the floor. 

Grandfather Ukai looked at Shimizu. She looked serious, emotions unwavering. He seemed happy with her. He tore a strip of the duct tape and placed it on her mound, and whispered to her. “You’re perfect except for this one thing” 

He kissed her passionately, Shimizu kissed back equally. Grandfather Ukai started fondling her breast with his left hand, pinching at her nipple. A sudden rip was heard across the room. He tore off the duct tape and her hair was removed leaving a very red mound. Shimizu kissed him harder, moaning. She knew to expect anything and she felt ready. 

Ukai stuck two fingers, inside Shimizu. She was very wet. He stopped kissing her and inserted those fingers in her mouth, letting her taste her juices. Shimizu sucked and seductively licked his fingers. “That’s all you get, Takeda put the harness and toys on her.”

Takeda took out of the toolkit a belt with a dildo attached. He wrapped the belt around her waist and shoved the dildo inside her wet pussy, it was long but not very thick. It slid right in with ease. He took a clicker out of his pocket and pressed a button. A powerful wave of electricity and vibrations shot through Shimizu’s body. She still stood there with a solemn expression on her face. She knew what to do. Takeda bent her forward and took out a butt plug. It was significantly thicker than the dildo he had just inserted about the size of three to four of his fingers, but not as long. He applied a translucent liquid to it and then to her asshole, inserting two of his fingers making sure to spread and lubricate as much as he could.

He smiled nervously, he really didn’t think it was going to fit in. He turned to Grandfather Ukai, who nodded. He pushed it against the hole and it surprisingly started to slide right in. This time she made a small wimper, words managed to escape her mouth, “I’ve been practicing.” Takeda strapped the plug to the harness and secured it. 

She let out another moan, this time it was higher pitched. Takeda had forgotten he left the vibrator on the highest setting. Shimizu started to tremble and shake her hips. She bit her lip and quivered. Juices were flowing down her leg as she was shaking. She dropped to her knees and continued biting, she knew that if she came right now, she couldn’t make a sound. 

The three men surrounded Shimizu as she started jerking on the ground. The three men nodded to each other as they took out their hard cocks. Surprisingly, the retired coach had the largest and thickest, he must have been a stallion in his prime. But they each started stroking their cocks as the senior manager was experiences waves of pleasure below them. 

Takeda pressed another button on the remote, a wave of electricity pulsed through Shimizu like nothing she’s experienced before. Clear and yellow liquid started to gush from her pussy, forming a pool surrounding her. 

Sensei was the first to cum, thick creamy liquid shooting from his cock onto her thighs. Then the grandson came, shooting on her breasts. His grandfather was still furiously stroking his cock. He yelled at them, “put her on her back, she deserves a reward, she can taste my seed this afternoon.” 

Shimizu was flipped to her back, her body shaking from the orgasms she had. Her eyes were rolled back in ecstasy, fluid was still gushing from her pussy. 

“Now Shimizu-san, your mouth might have some difficulty but I can see you’ve been practicing, so I know you can take it.” The old man, straddled her neck and thrust his cock in. She lifted her head up and shoved his cock deeper into her throat. She was able to get to the base of his cock. She could feel the tip of it pulsating and bulging at her throat. She wanted her reward, she was excited. 

She tried to apply pressure on his cock, or as much as she could and moved her head slightly. It was too late though, as she felt a trickle of cum down her throat, followed by a twitch. Shimizu heard the old man groaning. She wanted to receive all of his cum, she started to swallow. She was addicted to his taste, she wanted to stay like this forever, having him fill up her throat. She wanted to eat his meat and his alone. 

The grandfather tried to take out his cock but Shimizu grabbed his hips and wouldn’t let him go. He was surprised. “If you survive the ceremony, I’ll make sure to play with you again.” He took his hands off her, his hips and took his now limp cock out of her mouth. “Takeda, clean her up, you might want to turn the sensitivity down, so she can actually survive until tonight.” 

Takeda gave Shimizu a hand a towel and helped her into her track suit. Below her was a pool of her cum and urine. She asked in a seductive voice, “But who’s going to clean up this mess daddy?” The old man knew she was talking to him. 

“That’s your kohai’s job after we’re done preparing her.”

Everyone had forgotten about Hitoka, still bound and gagged lying on the mat. It was obvious she was scared, she was trembling. Hitoka had never seen a real cock before, let alone one as big as the old man’s. She didn’t know where it would fit. 

Grandfather Ukai took a jar out of the tool box and opened it. It had a thick yellowish liquid. As they got closer, stream of yellow liquid started to flow out of her. 

“Another mess you’re going to have to clean up missy”, the Grandfather sighed. 

He placed the thick liquid on her bushy mound. It was warm. Hitoka knew exactly what it was, she turned to Shimizu again for reassurance, to somehow tell her she was going to be okay. But Shimizu had a serious look on her face, she was disappointed in her.

They got the duct tape again and platted it on her mound. She could feel how sticky it was. They laid four strips down. The old man called everyone over, “There’s one for each of us.” And with that he ripped off the first strip, tearing off her hair and leaving a bright red mark on her. 

Hitoka let out a muffled scream. 

Takeda and Coach Ukai followed suit, with each strip a muffled scream followed. It was Shimizu’s turn, she knelt down, and as she whispered into Hitoka’s ear, “This is how you steel your resolve”, she slowly ripped off the last piece of duct tape exposing a now hairless mound.

Hitoka had tears in her eyes as her wrists and ankles were unbound. A collar was placed on her neck and leash was given to the old man. “Get up on your hands and knees, like the animal you are”, he barked.

She was shaking but she did as she was instructed. He tugged her neck with the leash and forced her head down to the pool of piss she made. “Clean it up”, he barked again. 

Hitoka started drinking her own piss. It was bitter and warm but she continued until it was all gone. 

Coach Ukai, looked at the time. “Shimizu, start the boys practice without us. We are going to be here a while.” 

Shimizu, now dressed took her clipboard and left, she didn’t look back at her Kohai. Her face was flush and red from the vibrator and butt plug inside her. She was excited for the evening to come and was looking forward to practice.

He grabbed Hitoka’s chin, his hands were rough with callus. “Now you’re not being a very good manager sweetie” The old man whispered into her ear. “These boys are lucky when I’m coaching them and you’re taking that away from them, but don’t worry I’ll train you as hard as we train them.” 

“Boy”, he yelled to his grandson. “Lie down on the ground, you’ll have the privilege of being inside her pussy. Takeda you’ll train her mouth and I’ll have the pleasure of fucking her ass.”

Takeda positioned himself above the coach’s head. “But first, we need some lubricant”, the old man said with a mischievous smile. He tore the duct tape off of her mouth and remove the gag, She started coughing and gasping for air. 

The old man pushed her down and forced her mouth of his grandson’s cock. Her mouth just covered the tip. He handed the leash to his grandson and said “Make sure she gets your whole cock.” 

Coach Ukai tugged pulled the leash down, Hitoka’s eyes widened as she engulfed a man’s cock for the first time. The Coach grabbed her head and started to move it up and down, “Ouch, watch your teeth”, He groaned.

It was terrible, but she started drooling. He could tell his cock was lubricated so he handed the leash to his Grandfather. Her Grandfather forced her on her knees and tried to force her mouth on his cock. She wouldn’t open her mouth. She tried to push his cock away with her hands, but they couldn’t even fit around it. 

Takeda came over from behind her and opened her mouth. The old man shoved his cock in. First the tip and then with another shove half of his shaft. He wasn’t pleased with this so he grabbed the leash and pulled it towards it, she took all of his cock to the base, and you could see it now bulging from her throat just like Shimizu’s throat. She was crying from the pain, her jaw was killing her. 

The old man took his cock out until just the tip was left inside. He touched it, it wasn’t wet enough he thought, so he slammed his cock back in. Another muffled scream could be heard from Hitoka. He continued doing this until he was happy.

He brought Hitoka over to his grandson and positioned her on top of him. He slid his two fingers in her pussy, it was very tight. He thrusted them in and circled them around trying to be a bit nicer this time. He nodded to his grandson, who grabbed her hips and he tried to slide his cock inside. 

Coach Ukai was met with a little resistance from her tight pussy but he pushed in further until it had enveloped his cock. Hitoka let out a yelp and a small moan. Blood started to come out. It was obvious it was her first time. 

He started to gently but excitingly thrust into her. A mix of moan and wimpering came from Hitoka as she felt her first cock inside her, a big adult cock. The old man motioned to Takeda.

Takeda was nervous, he helped Hitoka before but only in her studies. He hardened his resolve, grabbed her by the leash and shoved his cock inside her mouth. It was warm and moist. “Open your mouth all the way, bring your head back and forth and don’t use any teeth. Oh and don’t forget to use your tongue”

She was innocent and inexperienced, nothing like Shimizu, who has received many cocks in the past. But as she sucked on his cock he started to enjoy it. She started to relax and put more effort into it. She looked up into Takeda’s soft eyes and started to moan and smile. It looked like she was actually enjoying her two holes being fucked.

Then she felt it, the rough callus hand against her ass, leading its way into her last hole. Just like with her pussy two fingers were shoved in, circled around. It was gentler than she expected. She felt another finger go in. Then they pulled out.

She felt the tip of a cock pressing against her ass hole, trying to shove its way in. She tried to speak “It won’t go in” But muffled sounds of her sucking cock were only heard. 

“You sure you don’t want to try lube, Grandpa?” Coach Ukai asked. “Or you could try to use some of her juices, the moment she started sucking Takeda’s cock she got hot and moist. It’s incredible.”

“Slip your cock out” the old man said. The old man got on his knees and aligned his cock with the young girl’s pussy. He thrust it in, she pulled back but he grabbed her hips. Coach Ukai could see his grandfather’s cock protruding out of Hitoka’s stomach. 

His grandfather groaned as he started to thrust. “Wow you were right, I didn’t expect a virgin to feel this way”

Hitoka took Takeda’s cock out of her mouth and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Sensei help me” she wimpered, “you’ve always been my favourite, I want you instead of this old man inside me.”

Takeda knelt down and kissed her hard. He started to bit her lip and pull away. Hitoka moaned. “I’m sorry but that’s not my job” He got back up and this time shoved his cock hard into her throat. He had been to kind to her. He started fucking her warm mouth, she started to gag but he continued.

“She’s getting wetter” The old man said “She either really likes oral, or really like Takeda. Either way this feels amazing.” He pulled out and Hitoka gasped. His cock was wet and lubricated with her juices. Coach Ukai resumed fucking Hitoka. She was relieved that the smaller cock was back insider her.

The old man now satisfied with his lubricant, started sliding his cock in her ass. It went in much better than expected. He could only fit half of his cock inside. He sighed and thought this will have to do for now. 

He started thrusting. It was warm and very tight. She was pulling back with each thrust but he grabbed the leash and pulled her back into him. He loved training virgin girls. They were his favourite.

“Old man, I don’t think I’m going to last any longer” A moan let out from Takeda Sensei as he came into Hitoka’s mouth. He took out his wet cock and looked down to Hitoka. She smiled as she swallowed and said “Thank you sensei, I’ll be happy to service you anytime.” 

She let out a moan as coach was thrusting her harder. “She just got even hotter, old man, I’m not going to last any longer.” He let out another moan and with another thrust he came into her hot pussy. He took his cock out, panting. Thick cum started to drip out her pussy. 

“Both of you clean yourself up and help the boys with practice. I’ll finish her training” The old man, was kind of disappointed but also kind of happy he could have this little girl to himself now. Hitoka turned around and saw this mischievous smile on him. 

She called out to Takeda, “Don’t leave me with him”, but they continued walking out of the room, leaving the two of them there. 

The old man continued to thrust inside her ass, this time pushing her head down. “I can’t believe you’re this tight” He yelled. He started moaning, she could feel his cock twitching in her ass as hot liquid filled it. He took his cock out and his cum started to drip out. 

She lay on her back panting. The old man was still erect. “You know they called me Ukai the Stallion, in my younger days. You’ll be experiencing only part of that today.” 

And with that he thrust his still erect cock in her pussy, he rose up her legs putting them on his chest. He put pressure on them, testing her flexibility. He leaned in for a kiss but she turned away. So he grabbed her cheek and turned her head back so he could kiss her. 

She didn’t kiss back as he jammed his tongue down her throat. He started to thrust harder. With his free hand, he went to her crotch and started to play with her clit. This got Hitoka to moan, she’s only tried masturbating a few times by herself but this was better than something she has tried. 

The rough callus on his hands were adding extra friction as we was rubbing it back and forth. She could help but yell out a moan. Ukai could feel her become more moist and hot inside. He thrust harder and harder.

Hitoka couldn’t tell when she started to kiss him back, but now she started playing with his tongue. She could feel her body shivering and her hips moving, accepting his thick cock inside her wet pussy. 

He stopped kissing her, but she grabbed his head and pushed it back into her lips. She was hooked. She was shaking her hips. She stopped kissing him and whispered into his ear. “I want all your cum inside me”

Ukai smiled, happy with the results of his training, gave her one last thrust. She felt the twitching of his cock as cum ejaculated out. He slowly took out his cock. Cum poured out of her used pussy. “Clean my cock” He barked.

She obediently got up and licked the cum from his cock, cleaning every last inch. 

“Now I’m going to go get dressed and I want you to lick these messes up”. He was pointing to the puddle of cum and piss that Shimizu had left and the puddles of cum dripping from her orifices. 

“Will you train me again daddy?” She asked in her now seductive tone.

“If you can survive tonight, I’ll train you to be even better than your Senpai”

And with that he got up and left to help the boys practice.


End file.
